


Last time

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Cries of a hummingbird [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Series: Cries of a hummingbird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190831
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Last time

The Waynes cringe a little at the devastating sound that seemed to be louder than normal.

It had been a while since Hummingbird visited Gotham last.

While the Waynes were happy she wasn’t having as many breakdowns, they were also aware that meant she was keeping all her emotions on a tight leash, which can be extremely harmful to your mental health.

It took them a second to realize, the screams were louder tonight because they were coming from above them.

She was on the roof of Wayne Enterprises.

They quickly made their way to the roof, hoping to be able to finally have a conversation with the little bird they had become so emotionally attached to.

By the time the Waynes had made it up to the roof, the screaming and sobbing had stopped. They were about to head back to Bruce’s office, where they had previously been, but as they were leaving they saw her, most of them doing a double-take.

Hummingbird was lying unconscious on the roof, tear tracks visible down her cheeks.

The Waynes looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

They ended up bringing Hummingbird into Tim’s office since it has a napping space, pillows, and blankets, due to Tim’s many late nights working in his office when he wasn’t busy with his other late-night job.

Once she was settled, the Waynes began debating what to do with her. Ideas ranging from moving her to Wayne manor, or getting her some medical attention.

“We can’t ask Pixie what she wants to do, now can we since she’s not even conscious,” Jason says with a huff, as Hummingbird began to sit up.

“Nevermind. Guess we can ask her,” Jason states absentmindedly.

Dick rushed to her side, helping her sit up. Hummingbird accepted the help before seeming to realize something and cringed away from him. The Waynes of course took note of this reaction.

“How are you doing?” Stephanie asked, moving forward to take Dick’s abandoned spot.

Hummingbird didn’t answer. Instead, she curled in on herself, moving away from all of the Waynes.

The Waynes all took a few steps away from her, putting a little space between themselves and Hummingbird so she wouldn’t feel trapped. This seemed to make her relax, even if she was still wound up and tense.

“What’s your name?” Bruce eventually asked, breaking the silence.

“Don’t have one.” Hummingbird said in a neutral yet soft, voice.

“You don’t have a name?” Dick questioned, wondering how someone could live for years without ever making up or being given a name.

“...Don’t have one…” Hummingbird repeated with hesitation.

The Waynes shared a look. It was clear to them that she had one at some point, but for some unknown reason, Hummingbird considered the name dead.

“How old are you?” Tim asked, changing the topic since it seemed to make her uncomfortable.

“Fourteen’” Hummingbird told them.

“Do you have a parent or guardian we can contact?” Bruce of course being the one to ask the black-haired, blue-eyed child about parents.

The question seemed to upset Hummingbird, but she still answered, shaking her head no.

“Do you have a safe place to stay?” Bruce questioned, receiving a hesitant shake of her head.

“What B. here is trying to ask, is if you would be willing to be adopted,” Jason says as he interrupts Bruce’s questions.

Hummingbird looked at them as if they were some strange creatures.

“Ya, B. has a habit of adopting Black-haired, blue-eyed kids, with a troubled past. You’d fit right in!” Steph cheers.

“You’re blonde,” Hummingbird says with furrowed brows, making the Waynes laugh.

“Yup! That’s why I’m the unofficially adopted kid.” Steph claims with a grin.

The Waynes continued talking with Hummingbird until Alfred came to pick them up.

“I prepared a room for the new young miss. However I was unaware of what the young miss would like, so there will need to be a shopping trip to pick out personal decorations.” Alfred informs them on the drive home.

Hummingbird still kept a distance from them in the car like how she had at the office, but she seemed to be more relaxed.

At some point during the trip, Hummingbird fell asleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Almost as if she hadn’t been the one screaming and sobbing for the past few years.

Once they arrived at the manor, Bruce picked up the small child, Alfred guiding them to the little Hummingbird's room.

They had all agreed to talk about the logistics of the adoption in the morning.

Most of the Waynes slept in the manor that night, only a few going out on patrol since they all couldn’t skip patrol on the same night.

They didn’t end up talking to Hummingbird till after lunch due to her sleeping in.

Once they were all settled in the living room, they began to go over the adoption paperwork.

“Going off of the fact that you don’t have a name, I can only assume that you don’t have identification papers. Such as birth certificates, medical records, school papers, or anything similar to these items.” Bruce states.

Even though it wasn’t a question, Hummingbird still answered.

“I don’t have anything like that since I don’t technically exist.” Bruce nodded at her response. Letting her know that this was the circumstance that he was expecting after finding her on the rooftop.

“What name would you like to go by?” Bruce asked, starting the questions for the official paperwork.

Hummingbird didn’t answer right away, seeming to be lost in thought.

After four or five minutes Hummingbird gave her answer, although she wasn’t sure if the Waynes would like the name. In response to her uncertainty, she curled in on herself.

“Ari?” Hummingbird suggested with a small, soft voice.

In response to the name she suggests, the Waynes gave her encouraging words, sounds, or movements, about what a nice name it is, and how well it fit her.

The process seemed to repeat for every question she was asked by the Waynes.

The newly dubbed Ari would be asked a question. She would hesitate before answering. Then she would be showered in praise. Even Damian joined in on praising Ari for the ideas she came up with.

By the end of the day, Ari Eme Wayne, the youngest of the Wayne family by two years, was created and adopted.

Having the paperwork filled out may not stop Ari’s screaming and sobbing.

It probably won’t stop Ari from bottling up her emotions.

She will always have nightmares no matter what she did.

There will always be pain and suffering in her life.

Yet one thing was clear to the Waynes.

The cold night on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprise will be the last time that Ari Eme Wayne ever felt that all alone, and abandoned ever again.


End file.
